


Talvisilla jäillä

by tiivitaavi



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jääkiekkoilua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiivitaavi/pseuds/tiivitaavi
Summary: “Paras joukkue voittakoon”, Haukia toteaa virnistäen luistellessaan Asumaniemeen päin, suoraan hänen syliinsä. Asumaniemi nauraa iloisesti, kietoo kätensä Hauhian ympärille heidän liukuessa törmäyksen voimasta taaksepäin saavuttaen lopulta kaukalon seinämän.Ennen kuin hän ehtii edes vastata mitään, huuto kuuluu kaukalon toisesta päästä. “Ei hempeilyä vihollisen kanssa!” Tämä saa kyseisen huudon kohteena olevat pojat nauramaan vielä enemmän. Asumaniemi kurkistelee katsomaan huutajaa poikaystävänsä olan takaa. Huutaja on Hietanen.





	Talvisilla jäillä

**Author's Note:**

> Tosiaan tää on mun ensimmäinen ficci, jonka julkaisen tänne. Oon seuraillut näitä tuntematon sotilas -ficcejä ja ne innosti mua kirjoittaman oman ficcini ja päätin lopulta myös julkaistakin tän ettei jää turhaa lojumaan docsiin. 
> 
> En tiedä kuinka out of character nää hahmot oikein on, mutta luultavasti paljon. Oikeinkirjoituksesta olen itse huolehtinut, joten virheitä löytyy varmasti... Myös murteista en tiedä hölkäsen pöläystäkään, joten pahoittelen kaikkia mahdollisia virheitä.

“Auta mua näiden sitomisessa”, Hauhia pyytää Asumaniemeltä ja nostaa luistimella varustetun oikean jalkansa häneen päin. Asumaniemi on sitomassa omia luistimiaan kuullessaan Hauhian pyynnön. Hän nostaa katseensa tähän ja hymyilee, tai enemmänkin virnistää tuolla hänelle omaisella tavallaan. 

“Eikö omat voimat enää riitä vai ootko unohtanut miten luistimet sidotaan”, kiusoittelee Asumaniemi. Hän vakavoituu kuitenkin hetkeksi. “Mutta ihan oikeasti, ootko sä ny täysin varma, että oot tervehtinyt tarpeeksi sen flunssas jälkeen voidakses tulla pelaamaan kiekkoa?”

Asumaniemi siirtyy samalla kun puhuu polvilleen Hauhian eteen, mikä aiheuttaa pukukopin muilta pojilta viheltämistä ja naurua. Helvetin kaksimieliset, Asumaniemi ajattelee ja sanookin sen ääneen. Hän näyttää vielä keskaria korostaakseen pointtiansa. Hauhiakin nauraa mutta paljon räkäisemmin ja surkeammin, pieni puna kasvoillaan. Se puna tosin voi olla peräisin myös Hauhian flunssasta tai pukukopin lämmöstä, jota on nostettu mahdollisimman korkealla, koska pukukoppi on vain luistinradan äärelle tuotu kontti. 

“Kyl mä taidan olla. Mulla ainoastaan vaan nenä vähän vuotaa, muttei sen kummempaa. Sitä paitsi sä oot paljon parempi sitomaan luistimia, niin sen takia pyysin, saat tehtyä sen nopeemmin”, Hauhia vastaa toisen huolehtivaan kysymykseen. 

Asumaniemi humisee ilmoittaakseen kuulevansa, vetää Hauhian jalkaa eteenpäin syliinsä ja alkaa sitomaan nopein, varmoin kätösin toisen hokkareita kiinni. Hän tekee saman toisellekin jalalle. Sillä välin Hauhia niistää nenäänsä ainakin viisi kertaa ja yskii vielä enemmän, mikä saa Asumaniemeä epäilemään onkohan toinen nyt varmasti niin hyvässä kunnossa kuin hän väittää. Hän ei kuitenkaan sano asiasta mitään, koska tietää Hauhian haluavan pelata ja pääsevän kuitenkin lepäämään tämän jälkeen joulun ajaksi.

Taputtaen poikaystävänsä vasempaa pohjetta, Asumaniemi nousee ja sanoo kaiken olevan valmista. “Kiitti”, hymyilee Hauhia suloisesti, mikä saa Asumaniemen kumartumaan eteenpäin suukottamaan häntä. He eivät yleensä tee hirveästi hellyydenosoituksia julkisesti, huolimatta Asumaniemen halusta tehdä niitä enemmän, mutta Hauhia on sen verran ujompi kuin hän eikä halua vetää huomiota heihin. Asumaniemi kunnioittaa toisen toivetta ja niinpä joutuu pitämään itseään joskus kurissa julkisilla paikoilla, ettei suutele tai lääpi Hauhiaa tämän näyttäessä tai tehdessä jotain todella suloista ja hauhiamaista. Näin kavereiden kesken hellyydenosoitukset ovat sentään ihan okei, vaikka he saavat kuullakin siitä hyväntahtoista kiusoittelua.

“Oottako kaikki valmiita? Myö voitais jo lähtiä pelaamaan”, huikkaa Hietanen, joka on Asumaniemen jääkiekkojoukkueen kapteeni. Ympärillä kuuluu epämääräisiä myönteisiä vastauksia, ja porukka alkaa liikkumaan samassa rykelmässä kontista ulos. Jääkiekkopeliin mukaan tulleista alle puolet ovat Asumaniemen jääkiekkojoukkueesta ja mukana on myös joitakin Asumaniemen ja Hauhian kavereita ammattikoulusta ja lukiosta. Yhteensä heitä on kolmetoista, mistä muodostuu hyvin kaksi joukkuetta ja ylimääräiseksi jäävästä tehdään tuomari.

Hauhia tunkee nenäliinoja takkinsa taskuun, ettei niistä tule pulaa kentällä jos nenä alkaa vuotamaan, ja lähtee muiden perään. Hän ei pääse pitkälle, kun Asumaniemi pysäyttää hänet huikkaamalla hänen nimeään.

Hauhia kääntyy katsomaan toista. “Ai mitä?”

“Meinasit unohtaa huivis tänne senki pölvänä. Noinko sä aiot tulla kokonaan terveeks?” Asumaniemi sanoo toruvan kuuloisena kävellessään poikaystävänsä luokse ja kietoessaan mustan huivin toisen kaulan ympäri. Hauhian naurahtaa kevyesti. 

“Kiitti taas, sähän pidät musta oikein hyvää huolta. Oot melkein yhtä paha kuin mun äiti!”

“Jonkunhan tässä pitää, sä unohdat muuten kaiken! Äitis kyllä arvostais mun huolenpitoa.” 

Tämä saa Hauhian hymyilemään leveästi, vaikka Asumaniemi puhuu ihan faktaakin näin vaihteeksi. Hänen äitinsä todellakin arvostaisi nuoren miehen halua pitää Hauhia terveenä huolehtimalla hänestä.

“Kuitenkin aika paksua sulta, herralta, joka on liikkeessä kakskytneljäseiska ja unohtelee puolet tavaroistaan ties minne! Kyllä me tiedetään kuka oikeasti huolehtii kummasta enemmän”, Hauhia virnistää.

Hän todellakin on yleensä heistä kahdesta se, joka katsoo menevämmän ja sosiaalisemman Asumaniemen perään ja he molemmat tietävät sen. On silti mukavaa nähdä kuinka huolehtiva Asumaniemi on Hauhian ollessa kipeänä tai muuten vain huonolla tuulella. Se lämmittää Hauhian sydäntä, saa hänet rakastumaan toiseen vielä enemmän.

Rahikainen, joka sattuu vielä olemaan pukukopissa, kuulee kaiken ja kävellessään heidän ohitse virnuilee. “Voi tuot nuorta rakkautta, ootta työ niin sullosii. Flirttailkkaa viäl vähäse enemmä, nii mieki oike täös punastun!”

Kumpikaan Asumaniemestä tai Hauhiasta ei ehtinyt vastata, kun Rahikainen on jo astunut talviseen ulkoilmaan. Hauhiaa punastuttaa ja Asumaniemeä nauratuttaa. Rahikainen on Asumaniemen tuttuja ammattikoulusta, joten hän on jo tottunut tuollaiseen puheeseen, toisin kuin Hauhia, joka tapaa Rahikaista kunnolla vasta toista kertaa.

Asumaniemi unohtuu katselemaan hellästi Hauhiaa ennen kuin huomaa vilkuilla ympärilleen koppiin, johon hiljaisuus on laskeutunut. Ketään muuta ei enää näkynyt, kaikki olivat jo menneet ulos, Rahikainen niistä viimeisenä jättäen heidät kaksi tänne. 

“Pitäiskö meidänkin jo mennä ettei ne aloita ilman meitä?” Asumaniemi kysyy poikaystävältään rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

“Lähdetään vaan, muuten ne alkaa keksimään jotain tyhmiä syitä siihe miks me jäätiin tänne”, Hauhia nauraa. Asumaniemi virnistää takaisin, suikkaa uudestaan Hauhialle suudelman ja sen enempää vitkastelematta vetää tämän sitten kontista ulos.

**

Ulkona on hyvä talvisää, aurinko paistaa mukavasti ja pieni pakkanen kiristää. Luntakin on satanut yön aikana. Sitä on tullut sen verran, että pojat joutuvat yhteisvoimin raivaamaan lumiauroilla lumen pois luistinradalta. Homma hoituu nopeasti, ja heillä on pystyssä jääkiekkopeli paljon nopeammin kuin he olivat ajatelleet.

Hietanen ja Koskela valitaan joukkueiden kapteeneiksi, he puolestaan saavat valita vuorotellen loput ryhmästä omiin joukkueisiin. Asumaniemi ja Hauhia eivät heidän omaksi harmikseen päässeet samaan joukkueeseen, mutta peli tulee kuitenkin olemaan hauska ja toisaalta Asumaniemi ja Hauhia ovat tottuneet pelaamaan vastakkain aina pelatessaan kaksistaan jäällä. Vaikka Asumaniemi onkin vähän huolissaan toisen voimista tämän toipuvan kipeyden takia.

“Paras joukkue voittakoon”, Haukia toteaa virnistäen luistellessaan Asumaniemeen päin, suoraan hänen syliinsä. Asumaniemi nauraa iloisesti, kietoo kätensä Hauhian ympärille heidän liukuessa törmäyksen voimasta taaksepäin saavuttaen lopulta kaukalon seinämän.

Ennen kuin hän ehtii edes vastata mitään, huuto kuuluu kaukalon toisesta päästä. “Ei hempeilyä vihollisen kanssa!” Tämä saa kyseisen huudon kohteena olevat pojat nauramaan vielä enemmän. Asumaniemi kurkistelee katsomaan huutajaa poikaystävänsä olan takaa. Huutaja on Hietanen.

“Paraskin puhuja siellä!” Asumaniemi huutaa takaisin. Hauhia hihittää hänen olkapäähänsä niiskuttaen samalla räkäisellä nenällään.

Hietanen kehtaa näyttää hämmästyneeltä, ihan kuin ei tietäisi mistä Asumaniemi puhuu. “Mitä sie oikee selität, mie en millähä ymmärrä.”

Heihin huomiota kiinnittävä, Asumaniemen ja Hauhian lähellä seisova Lahtinen tuhahtaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään. “Hietanen, sä oot ykski sellanen kusettaja! Ihan kun et ois Koskelassa kiinni koko ajan ja vaihtelemassa niitä ällöttävän rakastuneita silmäyksiä. Rakastuneet parit, hyi että.” Lahtisen ilme muuttui nyrpeäksi lauseen lopussa, mikä nauratti toisiinsa kietoutuneita Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä.

Hietanen virnistelee leveästi, luistelee kaukalon toisesta päästä heidän luokseen. “Mie ku olin kuulevinani Lahtisen valitusta täellä. Eihä se miun syy oo ku sie oet nii sinkku ku henkilö voi vaa olla. Kyllähä se siunki sydämme lämmittääs, jos joku iltaasi kääris siut syllii ja antaes --”

“Joo voit vaikka lopettaa siihen paikkaan! Mun ei tarvii tietää yhtään tän enempää”, Lahtinen tokaisi mulkaisten Hietasta. Toisen virne ei sammunut vähääkään, sekös vasta Lahtista pännikin. Lahtisesta suorastaan näkee hänen miettivän jotain purevaa sanottavaa takaisin.

Hauhia ja Asumaniemi katsovat heidän sanailuaan niin kuin tennisottelua, katse siirtyen Lahtisesta Hietaseen ja takaisin. He odottavat, hieman innolla, eskaloituuko tilanne mitenkään, mutta heidän ilonsa sammuttaa Lehto, joka huutaa ärtyneesti heille. “Mitä hittoa te siellä kuppaatte? Aloitetaan jo tää pelaaminen!”

Asumaniemi mutristaa huuliaan, harmissaan keskeytyksestä, toisaalta iloissaan pelin alkamisesta. Hän kääntyy pois Lahtisesta ja Hietasesta, jotka ovat jo matkalla omien joukkueidensa luokse paljoa sen enempää mukisematta, ja kohtaa Hauhian sinertävät silmät, punertavat posket ja vielä punertavammat huulet. Asumaniemi voisi hukuttautua katsomaan Hauhiaa pitkäksikin aikaan, mutta nyt ei ole oikea hetki siihen.

“Nii, mitä sä sanoitkaan. Mun joukkue voittoon?” Asumaniemi kysyy virnistäen. 

Hauhia tuhahtaa söpösti, hänen toinen suupielensä nousee ylöspäin huvittuneen näköisenä. “Taisin sanoa, että paras tiimi niin en tiedä miks sä puhut omastas?” 

“Rude”, Asumaniemi toteaa dramaattisesti. Hän irrottaa otteensa Hauhiasta ja työntää tämän poispäin itsestään. “Mä sulle parhaan tiimin näytän!”

“Antaa tulla!” huutaa Hauhia luistellessaan jo pois, selkä menosuuntaan päin. “Häviäjä tarjoaa hesestä aterian!”

Asumaniemi nauraa, lähtee kaukalon toiselle puolelle missä hänen oma joukkueensa odottaa häntä. “Okei, sovittu! Varaudu häviämään.”

Hauhian heleä nauru kaikuu kaukalossa.


End file.
